


[理正/r18]暴露性癖

by lovelike



Category: [], 理正 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelike/pseuds/lovelike
Kudos: 24





	[理正/r18]暴露性癖

又来了，正义忍下想被绳子束缚住的感觉，继续为理查德泡皇家奶茶，他有个不为人知的性癖，连恋人理查德都不知道，他喜欢被绳子束缚住。以前的时候都是自己在家里解决，虽然现在有了恋人，但还是维持着以前的习惯，他不敢说。

正义一整天都魂不守舍的，理查德也发现了他的一样，“正义，你怎么了”“啊！”正在渴望回家绑住自己的正义一下回过神来，望向理查德笑了笑“啊，没事，有点走神了”。他显然不相信这个理由，但也没有继续问下去，他会让正义自己说的。正义看到他不太高兴的样子，凑过去吻了一下他的唇，理查德反扣住他的头，撬开牙齿，加深了这个吻。唇舌分离，牵起一条暧昧的银丝，正义推了推他，“好啦好啦，我去给你做牛奶寒天”，说完，便一边盼望着快点天黑一边去给理查德做牛奶寒天。

就在正义盼望了无数次，即将忍不住自己的欲望的时候，黑夜终于来了。理查德把他送到家门口，正义对着车挥了挥手，待到车开远了才急忙打开门奔向卧室。他推开衣柜，里面有个暗盒，打开它，里面是各种情趣用品还有一捆麻绳。不是他怀疑理查德的能力，（事实上理查德的能力好极了，正义表示他不想过多透露），而是他有一些特殊需求。

这么长时间了，正义早就不在意羞耻不羞  
耻的问题了，只是脸红还会有的。他也不是没想过去找专业的捆绑师，但他还是不好意思，在遇到理查德后更是打消了这个想法。正义拿出绳子还有一个跳蛋，脱下自己的衣服，跪趴在地毯上，让自己的臀部高高翘起，然后把手伸进嘴里，等湿润以后再抽出来，沿着脊背来到臀部。他一手掰开，露出里面一个粉嫩的小口，湿润的手指抵在穴口，然后插了进去。他想像着这是理查德那双完美如雕塑般的玉手，现在正在插自己，而他那双蓝色的眼睛也正在盯着自己。后穴分泌出一些肠液，让手指插得越来越顺畅，待到扩张到差不多，便拿起一旁的跳蛋塞进去，塞到了深处“唔~理查德~”

等到正义恢复了力气，夹紧后穴，然后拿起麻绳手法娴熟的把绳索从中间对折，套在颈部，两边从前胸垂下，然后依次在相应锁骨，乳沟中间，剑突和耻骨处打上绳结。然后把绳子分开绕过前端从胯下穿过，让绳子深陷臀缝再从背后沿脊柱向上，期间也隔着一定距离就打结，正义出于私心，在自己胸前横了一条，摩擦着两颗乳头，再穿过脖颈上的绳圈。

穿过绳圈之后，他再把两股绳子分开左右，从腋下绕回身前，分别横向依次穿过身前身后的绳圈，由上到下，一边整理各道绳圈的位置，一边收紧绳子。“哈~”上半身弄的差不多了，正义再把剩余出来绳子在自己腰上围了一圈，再在大腿根绕了几圈，最后把绳头系在后背的绳结上，这样的捆绑方式，把正义完美的臀型展现了出来。

不够，他把遥控器拿过来放在身边，可以轻易拿到。然后再扯出来一节绳子先把自己的双腿绑住，把手背过身后，利用巧妙的手法，把自己的双手也紧紧绑住。现在唯一能动的也只有他这双手，他摸索起遥控器，对着按钮按了下去。

“哈啊~好棒~啊~”他现在得到了极大的满足，全身上下都无发动弹，被紧紧的束缚住，后穴里的那个小玩意正乐此不疲的跳动着，粗糙的麻绳摩擦着穴口，胸前的两颗乳头也被磨的红肿充血，但他感觉不到疼痛，只有无限的快感，白天极度渴望的事情终于得以实现。如果此时有人在这里看到这一幕的话，肯定会喷鼻血吧，太惑人了。

没过多久，正义就忍不住射了，他勉强恢复一些理智，时间不早了，明天还要去店里，他先把自己的手解开，把跳蛋关了，再把身上各处解开，他其实很想绑着睡觉的，但为了生命安全还是算了吧。白皙的身上分布着红痕，两颗乳头又红又肿，敏感的不行，稍微一碰就能激起快感。后穴也微微红肿起来，让人产生想狠狠凌虐他的想法。正义等恢复了一点力气，才站起来走向浴室，冲洗一番，之后就该睡觉了…

“叮铃铃…”一只白皙的手从被单里伸出来关掉了闹钟，然后整个人都钻了出来，短短的头发乱糟糟的。他有些迷茫的揉了揉眼睛，套上一件白衬衫便去洗漱了。等他出来，看着地上的麻绳，又腾升起一股欲望，好像，真的好想…犹豫了两分钟，正义还是没忍住，只要穿的严实点就不会被发现吧。抱着侥幸，他脱下衬衫拿起绳子，按照昨晚的绑法又绑了一遍，不过这一次中规中矩的，没有搞太多花样，也没有绑太紧。等完成后，他穿上衣服，再镜子面前照了照，确认不会被发现后，满意的去吃早饭了。

“期望您的下次回顾”送走一位客人，正义呼出一口气，这是他第一次绑着龟甲缚出来，还是来上班，有一种别往的刺激，没人知道面貌上阳光俊朗的人，身体是多么淫荡。胸前的两颗乳头还是很敏感，不经意间的擦过便能激起一阵阵快感。看着正义透露出愉悦的脸庞，突然瞥见隐藏在他衣服底下的绳子，不动声色的说“正义，你今天的心情很好啊”“哎哎，有吗，可能是昨晚睡得好吧”正义挠了挠头。“能脱下你的衣服让我看看吗”“哎，理查德你就别开玩笑了，现在可是白天，对了，你想吃什么，我去给你做”听到理查德的那一句话，他身体有一瞬间的紧张起来，他发现了吗，不可能，不可能看出来的。

他自我安慰着，向厨房走去。理查德在他进货自己身边的时候抓住了他的手，“我没开玩笑，脱下来让我看看”“别闹了，现在是白天，我去给你做吃的”正义慌了，想要挣脱开理查德的手，却被他死死拽住，怎么也挣不开。理查德拽着他走向厨房，关上门转过身望向他，正义也盯着他，俩人就这样互瞪着，谁也没说话，最终还是正义败下阵来，脱下衣服。理查德刚看到衣服下面的场景时愣了一会，正义看他这个样子，苦笑了一下，抱着自己慢慢蹲了下来，“我很淫荡吧”顿了一下又继续说“你知道性癖吗，我就有，我喜欢被捆绑起来，被束缚起来，如果你觉得我有病不想跟我在一起了，我可以同意的，但还是希望你不要离开我…”

理查德回过神来把他拥入怀中，“我怎么会讨厌呢，明明那么美丽，正义你知道吗，在不把事情的缘由告诉别人，没有听别人的想法前擅自下决定是一件很不礼貌的事吗”正义从他怀里抬起头来，有些不敢相信的问“你不会离开我？”理查德看他那红着一双眼跟小兔子的样子，心生邪念，但面上还是很温柔绅士的样子“离开你？为什么？就因为这个吗？正义你也太看不起我了吧，而且，你怎么就知道我不喜欢”

正义他无话可说了，确实，他又不知道理查德喜不喜欢，但一般人看到不都会很讨厌，况且他还是个男的（不，不会讨厌，还想把你艹死），而且，他都做好分手的准备了。理查德抚上他红肿的乳头，“这里是昨天晚上自己玩过吗”“恩~别~别摸~”听到正义娇媚的呻吟，他努力克制住自己，手滑到他的臀前，把绳子扯到一边，手指着到微肿的穴口“这里也玩了？用什么玩的？”“哈~手指还有道具”“爽吗？自己扩张的时候想到了谁”理查德循循诱善，手指插进去，研磨着里面的软肉。“嗯啊~爽~哈~好爽~理查德~恩~”

“乖孩子”理查德吻了吻他的额头，把扩张好的手指抽出来，后穴还在一张一翕，仿佛不舍得它离去。如玉般的手指上沾满了肠液，淫靡至极，他把手放在正义嘴前“乖~舔干净”。正义乖顺的把手含入口中，等把上面的肠液都舔干净才吐出来“干，干净了”理查德奖励一样的吻了一下他的唇，把手上的唾液抹到了两颗乳头上，顿时变得亮晶晶。他像是变魔术似的，拿出来绳子还有一个电动按摩棒，再次对正义开口道“我来帮你绑好不好？我来让你更舒服”正义听见自己回答了个“好”

“啊啊~哈~理查德~嗯~怎么还没回来~”正义此时双手和双脚被绑在一起，身上也绑着绳子，跟原来没太大变化，但更富有美感，他的阴茎也被绑住，和后面的绳结连在一起，后穴被塞着一个按摩棒，牢牢的被绳子固定住。果然，被人绑和自己绑是有区别的，但他不知道理查德的手法这么好，他的每个敏感点都被紧紧束缚住，让他被捆绑的欲望得到了极大的满足。

他想射，很想，但射不出来，后穴里的按摩棒敬业的震动着，他现在只能期盼着理查德早点回来。过了一段时间，就在正义快被憋疯的时候，终于，理查德回来了。看着那个俊美如天神的男人，他开口道“理~呜恩~理查德~让~让我射啊~”理查德不为所动，居高临下的看着他，明明面庞如天使，但拥有这么淫荡的身体，这么柔媚的呻吟，能把身在天堂的人拉下地狱，只要他想，肯定可以。

理查德突然就有些不爽了，但面容上还是纹丝不动，一个人衣冠楚楚，一个人袒露身体。正义见他不为所动，急了“理查德~唔啊~”“叫哥哥”“哈？”正义蒙了。“叫我一声哥哥，叫了就放过你”他还在犹豫，但身体已经受不了了，“啊哈~欧~恩~欧尼酱~哥哥~哈~哥哥放过我~”如他所愿，理查德解开了束缚在他阴茎上的绳子，在那一瞬间，他就射了出来，“啊啊啊~好~好爽~唔啊~理查德~哥哥~”

“正义”理查德突然喊到，“还想要吗”没想到正义勾起一抹艳丽的笑“要啊~我想要哥哥的…”他没有说完，但理查德乱了呼吸，费了一点时间才压制住自己不立马办了他，“回家”他给正义穿上衣服，却没有停下后面的按摩棒，等回到家，他一定要狠狠的欺负他一顿，让他知道诱惑一个男人的后果。

路上车很多，理查德开得很慢，这倒没什么，但苦了正义“恩啊~”刚发出来一个音节他就咬紧了下唇，这可是在路上，万一被别人听到了怎么办。他忍住呻吟小声的对理查德说“走快一点好不好”理查德回他“这么多车，开快是很危险的，慢慢的”“但，恩~但我很难受啊”“难受？”他像是没有听懂正义刚才说的话，随即又往背后一靠，往后一撸头发，声音低沉的说“那先难受着吧”

正义感觉像是过了一个世纪那么慢，他们终于到了。正义整个人都软了，理查德把他抱回家扔到床上，随即他双手撑在正义的头两边，轻轻的开口说“我是不会放过你的哦~”

（艹，我没了）


End file.
